


Don't You Ever Go Anywhere Ever Again

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: After 2 tours Bucky is home forever, Beefy Bucky loves smol Stevie, Best birthday present ever, Birthday Presents, Depressed Steve Rogers, Homecoming, I missed you so much, M/M, Men Crying, Reunions, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Skinny!Steve, Soldiers, Surprises, get ready for tears, soldier!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: It's been hard for Steve since Bucky left to go on his last tour. That was ten months ago. And today is Steve's birthday, but it's not the same without his boyfriend there. When his friends decide to take Steve to his favorite restaurant for his birthday, he's in for a big shock.





	Don't You Ever Go Anywhere Ever Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I always see these military reunion videos, and they make me bawl like a baby cause I'm a wimp and cry SO EASILY, so I figured this would be nice to do :). I saw one video of a girl at a restaurant who gets surprised by her man and he says "What's up, Baby?" And everyone claps and stuff, *me sob*, that ones my favorite, so I wanna do my own reunion thing, :3. 
> 
> And for anyone who has a father, mother, son, daughter, brother, sister, cousin, best friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancé, spouse in any branch of the military right now, my heart goes out to you and pray they're safe return back home. And to all who have fought, or are currently fighting for our country, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your service, and I hope you get home safely :3 <3.
> 
> Oh and Steve will be skinny but not as skinny as TFA.

Today was like any other day. Except this time when Steve woke up, he was now 24. He would usually be happy when his birthday would come, especially when his birthday is literally the 4th of July, but today, he was far from it. Mainly, because he once again woke up to an empty bed. 

His boyfriend Bucky, is a Sergeant whose currently stationed in Baghdad, instead of stationed in their D.C. home, with strict orders to cuddle the blond and get his first birthday present of the day, which would be sex. 

He didn't really feel like doing anything today. It's not the first time Bucky has been gone on his birthday, and on his own. Anyone who says it isn't hard when someone they love is gone to serve their country, is a _fucking_ _liar._

It's extremely hard that Bucky is away. Knowing that Steve's dad died while he was in Afghanistan, he's not too keen about his best friend since childhood, turned boyfriend and love of Steve's life, being away in Iraq.

Just thinking about what could possibly happen to Bucky, it makes him sick. He's nearly had an asthma attack a few times just thinking about the possibility of him getting killed and the blond getting _that call_ or worse. 

When Natasha called and demanded they go out to do at least something for Steve's birthday, he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay in bed all day, cuddling Bucky's pillow. It still sort of smells like him. 

It wasn't until Steve got a knock on his front door and upon answering, saw his friends standing there. Steve wanted them to go away and Natasha simply replied "Steve if you don't get your skinny ass ready right now, I will break your hand."

Clint leaned forward and quietly said "She ain't lying, man. Come on." So he hot ready. He took a quick shower, got dressed and they headed out. He might as well do something to take his mind off it right now.

#

His friends know better than to announce that it's his birthday in a restaurant. He just doesn't like being put on the spot like that and having people _stare_ at him, _at all_. So after he got ready, he opened presents from them before they left. Mostly art supplies that he needed, some movies, it was nice. 

After that, they headed to Steve's favorite restaurant. It became his favorite not only for the amazing food, but this is where he and Bucky had their first date. They had ate at a lot of places while they grew up together, but then he found this place and they had their first date together there.

It's been almost ten months since he's been gone. They Skype all the time, but it's never enough. He wants to see his beautiful smile up close, hear his laugh and not just coking from his laptop. But he remains faithful, he'd rather die than cheat on Bucky.

But he's fully aware of how they have a Wall of Shame at their base, filled with letters and pictures of boyfriends, girlfriends, fiancés, and spouses who cheated or couldn't wait for them anymore. Steve would never make it to that wall, and he's very proud of that. He'd wait forever for Bucky. 

#

"Tony, put your damn phone away, why are you recording this??" Steve said to Tony from across the table.

Tony just grinned and said "Cause it's your birthday, man, lighten up Grumpy Pants."

The blond just rolled his eyes and continued eating. He just doesn't like the idea of  ring videotaped while eating. But he just figured Tony was just being Tony, and just went with it.

Sam asked "You okay, man?"

Steve shrugged and said "I guess...Today's alright so far."

They nodded and Steve sighed "I'm sorry I've been so down lately, guys...I just miss him so much."

Though he was completely unaware that his boyfriend had arranged for them to go there and had quietly snuck into the restaurant, motioning anyone looking to be quiet as he crept towards their table, a bouquet of red roses in hand. Thank God he's light on his feet, and that Steve's back was to him. 

Natasha said "That's perfectly okay, Steve."

Tony said "He'll be back soon."

Steve pouted and said "I know...But I want him back now."

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder that didn't belong to any of them, and a voice said "Wish granted." Before Steve froze. He knew that voice, it was burned into his head. But..

He quickly looked turned and looked over his shoulder and gasped, clamping a hand over his mouth. Bucky was standing there, dressed in his desert camo uniform leaning over him, grinning from ear to ear. His nose was even wrinkled a little bit in an adorable way, and his eyes crinkled, Steve loves when he smiles like that. 

He wanted to cry. He was starting to cry. He covered his mouth with both hands while Bucky's hand gently gripped his shoulder before moving down to rub in between his shoulder blades. He simply watched as his soldier slowly squatted down in front of him, his smile never leaving his face, despite Steve crying. 

He simply leaned in and softly asked "What's up, Baby? Happy birthday." 

The blond finally moved, quickly pulling him in a hug, burying his face in his neck. The Sergeant hugged him back, soothing him as Steve cried, blinking back tears of his own. Everyone around them clapped and cheered, and neither wanted to let go.

But when they finally did, Steve yanked him in for a kiss, their friends cheering them on. The soldier simply smiled against his boyfriends lips and kissed him back, not caring if anyone gave them shit about it. He just finished busting his ass doing 2 tours in Iraq to serve his country and get back to his boyfriend, he fucking deserves this right now. 

They eventually stopped kissing and hugged each other again. Steve hugged him tighter than before and said "I missed you so much."

Bucky smiled and said "I missed you too, Baby. _Fuck_ Stevie, I was countin' down the minutes. Thankfully these guys didn't ruin the surprise." Looking around at their friends who just smiled. 

Steve looked over at them and grinned. He said "I hate you guys." 

They just laughed and Tony said "We love you too, Sweetie." Before the blond turned his attention back to his soldier. 

The Brunette kissed him this time and said "I love you. _Fuck,_ I love you so much." 

Steve smiled and kissed him back and said "I love you too. Don't you ever go anywhere ever again, you're on house arrest forever, I'm not even kidding."

The brunette grinned and said "I think I can live with that. Nah, I ain't goin' nowhere, Babe. I'm done, they're done with me, I'm your problem forever, Punk." And all Before hugging his boyfriend again, happy to be back home for good. 


End file.
